vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship Day 7
Description Welcome to The VFK Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship Day 7 - Fire! As a wizard, you will find yourself venturing out into the forest quite frequently looking for ingredients for potions and other wizardly tasks. You will find that fire is essential for many reasons. Fire is not only important for boiling up a pot of stew, but knowing how to magically kindle a fire is quite useful for many other wizardly purposes. It can be used in combat and to ward off any other wizards that you may come across. Also, summoning a ring of fire will create a natural protection shield, and is vitally important when you are in danger. Today's quest is the seventh and final day of your week long epic quest for wizard apprenticeship and obtaining your wizardly powers! On today's Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship, you will learn how to kindle fires magically! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Wizard Enchantment! Prizes Tasks 1. To make a small fire, first of all, you need to clear you mind and prepare to focus your energies on conjuring up a fire. When you are prepared, position yourself in front of the object that you wish to set ablaze. Breathe in, and breathe out deeply focusing all of your thoughts on that object. Harness your inner fire, and with one powerful word, target the object and say: "Wood inferno!" 2. Great job! Now find your way to the next room to continue with your quest! 3. What you are seeing in this room are power squares. They are rare to find outside of a training castle, although if you do come across one, they will look similar to these with an outline of white. These power squares help wall in your natural powers, resulting in a higher state of awareness and control. They can also be helpful with understanding your true potential, and give you a small sample of what to expect once your inner powers have intensified over time. When you are standing on one of the power squares, try and use your new found ability to summon fire! Set the pumpkins on fire with a simple command. Say: "Pumpkin inferno!" 4. Great job! Now find your way to the next room to continue with your quest! 5. Remember, a good wizard must be strong willed to cast spells. As a wizard, you will need to be able to focus very hard on what it is that you want and hold that focus with utmost concentration until your goal is achieved! For this next step you are on your own, set the branch ablaze! Good luck! 6. Great job! Now find your way to the next room to continue with your quest! 7. Press continue to finish the quest! Answers 1. Walk up to the wood and say, "Wood inferno!" 2. Walk on the either the north or south white tiles that are around the fire to open the first door. Then stand on the single white tile to open the next door. Finally, sit on the chair to open the door that teleports to the next room 3. Stand in either power square and say, "Pumpkin inferno!" 4. Walk onto the single white tile to open the first door which teleports to the next section. Then walk onto one of the white tiles to open the door to teleport to the next room 5. Say, "Branch inferno!" 6. Walk onto the white tiles clockwise to open all of the doors, then stand on the last white tiles to open the final door to teleport and finish the quest 7. Press continue to finish the quest! Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests